Escaparemos
by GingerLuna-Grint
Summary: Debido a que su familia y ni la sociedad comprende su amor, ellos deciden escapar.
1. Durmiendo Contigo

**Durmiendo Contigo.**

Cada día era la misma rutina en la madriguera.

La guerra había pasado, aun no se podía superar la muerte de Fred. Harry y Hermione no se encontraban ahí. Después de dos meses de ese gran acontecimiento, la castaña fue en busca de sus padres y regresaría con ellos a su casa en las afueras de Londres, mientras que Harry aun se sentía triste y demasiado culpable por las muertes de los caídos durante la batalla.

Ginny se sentía sola y triste y no era para menos, pensaba que podría reanudar su relación con Harry. Ron también se sentía de la misma forma, Hermione le había pedido que se quedara con su familia, que ahora ellos lo necesitaban, comenzarían con lo suyo cuando ella volviera.

Por ende, ambos hermanos como cuando eran pequeños, se tenían el uno al otro, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, juntos.

En las noches, la madriguera se sumía en un casi terrorífico silencio, solo se distinguían las respiraciones de sus miembros o alguno que otro sollozo por parte de Molly Weasley. Ginny, solo daba vueltas en la cama, tenia muy presentes los recuerdos de la guerra y eso la abrumaba sobremanera. Ron no era la excepción, tenía terribles pesadillas y no había nadie que lo consolara. El pelirrojo se encontraba acostado en su habitación, solo daba vueltas en su cama, un fuerte crujido lo sobresaltó, asustado, tomó su varita y se giro. Respiró tranquilo al ver que se trataba de Ginny que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

—No puedo dormir, tengo demasiadas pesadillas, ¿Te importaría si duermo aquí?

—No, hazlo. Duerme en la cama de Harry.

—Yo me refería a dormir contigo. No me gusta estar sola, todos los recuerdos me asustan.

—No sé si mamá lo vea correcto, pero que diablos, somos hermanos. Ven aquí.

— Lo hicimos de pequeños, no le veo nada de malo. Gracias Ron.

Y así ambos pelirrojos, se metieron a la cama, Ginny abrazó a Ron, el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo y así durmieron, como los hermanos que eran aunque gracias a algunas hormonas descontroladas y el despertar de nuevos deseos y sensaciones, cambiaría esa relación por algo mas carnal.

Así durmieron durante varias noches, se estaban acostumbrando aun mas a la cercanía del otro. No lo veían mal debido a que ellos eran hermanos y se conocían de siempre. Sus padres y hermanos no lo sabían y era lo que no querían, la señora Weasley era muy reservada en esos temas: hermanos de diferente sexo no podían dormir juntos, no ahora, no en esta edad. Antes lo consentía debido a la tierna e inocente edad de sus hijos.

Los días siguieron igual que siempre, todos se enfrascaban en sus asuntos. Ron extrañaba horrores a Hermione, se preguntaba porque diantres no había intentado convencerla más y poder ir con ella, la amaba aunque pronto cambiarían un poco las cosas. Ginny no estaba de lo más feliz, también extrañaba a Harry, sabía que se encontraba en Grimmauld Place, pero debido a la gran tristeza en la que "el niño que vivió" se enrollo y siempre estaba frío y distante, la pelirroja decidió darle su espacio, Harry daría señales cuando se sintiera listo.

La noche de ese ajetreado, pero triste día, llegó. Ginny espero a que ningún ruido se escuchase y asegurarse de que nadie estuviese llorando o simplemente despierto. Se levantó y con cautela salió de su habitación con destino a dormir de nuevo con su hermano favorito.

Ron ya la esperaba, fue como una especie de pacto el dormir juntos, ambos se necesitaban, el resto de su familia tenía suficientes problemas como para cargar con los de ellos. Pensaban que esa noche sería como las anteriores, donde lo único que hacían era dormir, que gran broma. Esa noche descubrirían algo nuevo y maravilloso, pero a la vez, tajantemente prohibido en el mundo muggle y mágico.

¿Les gusta? A veces o la mayor parte del tiempo estos temas son tabú, pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de subir algo así.

Saludos


	2. Hicimos lo Prohibido

Rayos de colores, hechizos por aquí y por allá, Fred acababa de ser asesinado, ella se sentía ya sin fuerzas para luchar, pero tenía que continuar si deseaba un futuro tranquilo y en paz. De pronto vio cuando la maldición asesina le daba a él, justo a él en el pecho.

—¡RON, NO!…

—Ginny…

Se acerco rápidamente a su hermano sin importarle que algún hechizo la alcanzara.

—Ginny despierta…

—Ron, despierta, no me dejes, piensa en Hermione. Eres mi hermano favorito. —Se sentía desfallecer, ya había perdido a un hermano.

—¡Ginny!

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe, sudaba y tenía la respiración agitada.

—¡Merlin! Tenías una pesadilla.

—¡Estas bien!

— Sí.

Debido a la emoción del momento y la angustia vivida, Ginny comenzó a tocar el rostro de Ron que se encontraba a centímetros de ella, quería asegurarse de que no fuese un sueño. Ron la miraba confundido sin saber como reaccionar, Ginny no sabia que sentir, pero se fue acercando a su hermano y lo besó de lleno en los labios, les costó un poco adaptarse al ritmo y sincronía del beso, pero lo lograron. Era una sensación indescriptible el besarse, Ron de inmediato devolvió el beso, pareciera que sus labios fueron hechos para amoldarse con los del otro. Lentamente Ginny volvió a recostarse, Ron se situaba encima de ella, Ginny acariciaba su espalda y Ron acariciaba su cintura. Se separaron por falta de oxigeno, pero inmediatamente lo volvieron a reanudar, no sabían que sucedía y no lo querían investigar, no ahora, solo querían disfrutar de besar al otro y de acariciase mutuamente.

Ron fue bajando en un camino de besos por su cuello,poco a poco, la ropa desapareció. Al llegar a los senos de Ginny, los liberó de su prisión, desabrochando el broche de enfrente y con algo de dificultad quitarle el sostén y aventarlo lejos. Masajeó y chupó los senos de ella, los estimulaba para que Ginny se excitara. Lentamente fue bajando a su vientre hasta que llegó a su destino final, bajó las pantaletas de Ginny, dejando al descubierto su intimidad escondida entre una mata pelirroja parecida a la de él, también aventó la prenda lejos y ahora sí estaban desnudos, listos para amarase sin limites , entre los planes del pelirrojo era hacer gritar de placer su nombre a Ginny.

Él se situó entre las piernas de Ginny. Acariciaba su clítoris y eso le gustaba a ella, se retorcía, el chico introdujo su dedo y estimulaba a Ginny. Después de un rato y un par de gritos y gemidos por parte de Ginny, Ron metió su lengua, Ginny no podía estar mas extasiada, después de unos minutos, Ron ya estaba listo para entrar en ella y Ginny se lo pedía a gritos. Él se fue introduciendo poco a poco para que ella se acostumbrara, entre mas entrara él en ella, dolía, pero era un dolor de placer. Ron estaba encima, envuelto en el calor del momento restregándose contra ella y Ginny se sentía morir, sentía que no aguantaría mas placer, él continuó con lentitud para luego ir por su merecido clímax. Cuando terminó de penetrarla y Ginny sentía la esencia caliente de Ron en su vientre y ambos gritaran el nombre del otro, Ron se quedó encima de ella, recostado en su pecho, tratando de que la respiración se normalizara.

—Te amo Ginny.

—Yo también te amo.

No contaron con que el sueño los vencería y se quedaran dormidos en esa posición.

Al siguiente día, amanecieron abrazados y muy juntos, pronto su madre los despertaría. Ginny no se fue a su habitación como a veces lo hacia, ahora no quería separase de Ron, le gustaba la sensación de estar entre sus brazos. El pelirrojo no era la excepción, no quería levantarse y mucho menos separarse de la pelirroja, pero también era momento de arreglar aquella situación.

—¡Ron, Ginny, bajen a desayunar!— Molly ya daba señales, sin mas, se levantaron sin mirarse. Ginny se fue a su habitación y Ron bajaba a devorar su desayuno, en pocos minutos se le unió la pelirroja.

—¿Qué tal durmieron chicos?—preguntó Molly, por primera vez los hermanos se miraban y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y esbozar una sonrisa tímida. El pelirrojo con el rostro y las orejas coloradas respondió.

— Bien mamá.

—Qué bueno. Bueno chicos, se quedaran solos, tengo que ir al diagon alley por algunas cosas que necesito. George se fue a la tienda a ver como estaba, no dudo que pronto la abra, Percy se fue con su padre al ministerio y bueno, Bill y Fleur regresaron a Shell Cottage. Espero no tardarme, quiero arregladas sus habitaciones cuando vuelva.

—Sí mamá. — Respondieron ambos al unísono.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, el primero en subir a su habitación fue Ron, no sabía que sentir y mucho menos que decir con lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se sentó con la vista hacia la ventana de su habitación, se preguntaba que le sucedía con Ginny, quería estar con ella, pero no podía por la única e importante razón de que son hermanos. Sintió que alguien se subía a su cama y lo rodeó con sus brazos, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

—¿En que piensas?— Preguntó Ginny.

— En lo que sucedió anoche.

—¿No te gustó?

— No, bueno es obvio que sí, me encanto, quisiera hacerlo todo el día, pero, somos hermanos.

—¿Y qué? Tu y yo nos queremos, si nadie se entera, no debemos de preocuparnos.

—¿Tú me quieres?

—¿No quedó demostrado anoche? Siempre te he querido de una manera distinta a los demás, hasta hace unos días pensaba que era amor fraternal, solo de hermanos, pero anoche comprobé que estoy enamorada de ti.

—¿En serio?

— Sí hermanito y tú, ¿Qué piensas?

— No lo sé, creo que sentía lo mismo. Pensé que esos celos eran de hermano, pero son más fuertes.

Ginny se sentó a su lado y Ron se giró a verla, se acercaron y se besaron de nuevo en los labios, Ginny se recostó en la cama, Ron antes de seguirla, con su varita hechizó la puerta con seguro y se situó encima de Ginny, ambos se acariciaban. Los pechos de Ginny estaban excitados, Ron lo notó y con una mirada interrogativa a su hermana y ella respondiendo de la misma forma, le permitió hacerlo. Ron no demoró y metió sus manos debajo de la playera de la pelirroja, para buena suerte del pelirrojo, ella no llevaba sostén y comenzó a masajear y apretar los senos de su hermana, Ginny gemía de la excitación y Ron comenzaba a hacer lo mismo, eso lo demostraba el bulto en su pantalón, tenía una erección que necesitaba ser utilizada.

El pelirrojo no quería perder más tiempo, bajó sus pantalones, pero, estos no querían ceder. Ginny, le ayudó a sacárselos, también el bóxer. Ron, bajó el pantalón y las pantaletas de su hermana de una sola vez, la ropa quedó lejos. Ambos desnudos, besándose, necesitando al otro.

Entró en ella, de una sola vez. Era la segunda vez para ambos, aun no se acostumbraban, la pelirroja hizó una mueca de dolor.

—¿Te lastimé? — Preguntó Ron.

—Solo un poco, continúa.

la cabalgo a todo galope, entrelazaron sus manos para apoyarse el uno con el otro. Ginny llevó sus manos a la espalda de Ron, el pelirrojo, inmediatamente buscó sus labios y la besó con pasión.

Se giraron, Ron la levantó entre sus brazos, el acostado en la cama y ella quedando montada frente a él.

—Ron... ¡Oh si!... ¡RON!— Gemía la pelirroja estando moviéndose sobre el miembro de Ron. Él lo disfrutaba también, la tenía sujetada del trasero para poder acoplarse.

Luego ella comenzó a dar saltillos con la pelvis y a Ron gimió sin pedirlo, se volvieron a girar, Ron estaba a punto de venirse dentro de su hermana, momentos después, Ginny sintió una esencia caliente, el semen de Ron, recorrerle hasta su vientre. Se sentían en el paraíso. Ron, exhausto, se dejo caer encima de ella. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor debido al esfuerzo, Ron continuaba dentro de ella y los dos trataban de recuperar la respiración.


	3. Noticias de Harry y Hermione

Después de un rato, Ron se levantó y se dirigió a ducharse, su madre no tardaba en llegar. Ginny se levantó, se puso la pijama de nuevo y se dirigió a su habitación. Esperaría para ella también poder limpiarse y lavar los restos del incesto cometido.

El día transcurrió normal, Ron y Ginny se comportaron como siempre, para que nadie, sospechara.

Pero, dentro y entre ellos, existía ya un sentimiento de amor y no solo era fraternal, era el amor que sienten un hombre y una mujer enamorados. Añoraban que ya llegara la noche y poder entregarse a su amor sin medida y temor de que alguien los descubriera.

Esa noche, cada uno, durmió en su habitación. Ron sentía la necesidad de estar con Ginny, al igual que ella, pero eso sería demasiado.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Ron, ¿Qué han hecho últimamente? Ah sí, hicieron el amor, cometieron incesto, pero ambos lo disfrutaron al máximo, tenía la necesidad de estar con ella, volverla a hacer su mujer, se preguntó qué había pasado, cómo su hermana pequeña se había convertido en una maravillosa mujer de aspecto joven, con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido. Ambos se olvidaron de los supuestamente amores de su vida, ambos perdieron la virginidad juntos y querían repetir la maldita experiencia si era posible, todas las noches.

Ginny también era un mar de pensamientos y dudas, ella estaba segura que estaba enamorada de Harry desde que era una pequeña, pero con Ron, lo amaba, lo amaba de la forma en la que lo tendría que hacer con Harry. Se sentía radiante, Ron le había hecho el amor. Sí, estaban conscientes de que habían cometido incesto, una aberración para su familia, pero ellos se amaban y querían estar juntos toda la vida, siempre habían sido ellos dos desde pequeños.

Estaban endemoniadamente enamorados o mas que eso, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Ron y Ginny lo hacían cada vez que tenían oportunidad, cada noche era mejor que la otra.

Pero no todo sería igual, Harry llegó una mañana y una lechuza llegó con una carta de Hermione anunciando su regreso.

Los hermanos se encontraban desnudos y en una posición sugerente, se acariciaban y Ron depositaba cortos besos en la espalda pecosa de Ginny, cuando Molly Weasley anunciaba algo cero agradable para la pareja de hermanos.

—Ron, Ginny. Harry esta aquí.

Se quedaron helados, pero para romper la tensión del momento, Ginny habló.

—Ron, ¿Que sucederá con nosotros? ¿Qué somos?

—Seguimos siendo hermanos, eso nunca cambiara, pero también nos amamos, lo correcto sería decir que somos pareja, pero no es así. —Ginny iba a protestar, pero Ron se adelanto.

—No digo que no seamos pareja, lo somos, sí, cometimos incesto, pero desde el momento en que hicimos el amor, nos convertimos en amantes.

—Te amo, Ron. No me quiero separar de ti.

— Yo también, te necesito ahora aun más. No sé como haré para no armarte una escena de celos con Harry.

—No sé de donde sacare fuerzas para verte con Hermione. No quiero dejar de estar contigo.

—Te prometo que no será así. Ahora a levantarnos, mamá podría venir.

—Ron, abre la puerta. —Molly Weasley tocaba impaciente.

—Ya voy mamá.

—Si ves a Ginny dile que se apresure a bajar y tú tampoco te demores en bajar. Te llegó una carta de Hermione y Harry esta ansioso por verte.

Se vistieron y el primero en bajar para no levantar sospechas, fue Ron.

—¡Amigo!

—¡Harry! Que alegría verte.

¿Por qué no habías venido?

— Ya lo sabes, lo que sucedió en la guerra me puso mal.

—Sí, pero juntos hubiésemos salido adelante.

—Perdoname por favor, fui un tonto.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí.

—Gracias. Y cambiando de tema, ¿Donde esta Ginny? Tengo demasiadas ganas de verla.

—Esta en su habitación, me supongo, ya sabes como es la enana.

—Le pediré que regresemos, la amo y la extraño mucho.

—Eh… sí…que bueno. —El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo y hasta furioso y celoso, pero sabía que lo correcto era que Ginny y Harry estuvieran juntos, que era lo mejor y lo que todos aprobarían.

Se disculpó con Harry y fue en busca de la carta que le envió Hermione.

—Mamá, ¿En donde esta la carta que llegó de Hermione esta mañana?

—Esta en la sala Ron.

Con paso lento y desganado se dirigió al lugar citado por su madre, y estaba en lo correcto. Encontró el sobre y muy animado y contento comenzó a abrir el sobre. Leyó con una sonrisa las lineas escritas con la esmerada caligrafía de la castaña.

**"Querido Ron:**

**¿Me extrañas? Yo sí, ya encontré a mis padres (avisa a tu familia), regresaremos a Gran Bretaña en unos días, ya quiero verte y recuerda que dejamos una platica pendiente. Tal vez no pueda ir a la Madriguera tan pronto, así que puedes ir a mi casa, también puedes invitar a tu familia. Dile a Ginny y Harry que los extraño mucho, también envía mis saludos a el resto de tu familia.**

**Te quiere:**

**Hermione G.**

**Besos. "**

Algo dentro de él se removió, era un sentimiento de culpabilidad, se sentía como un vil delincuente al estar con Ginny, sabía que lo correcto era iniciar su relación con Hermione y tratar de volver a ver a Ginny con ojos de amor de hermano, porque eso eran y jamás dejarían de ser hermanos.

Ginny bajaba las escaleras, cuando escuchó la animada platica de Ron, Harry y su mamá.

—¿Qué cuenta Hermione? —Preguntó el azabache.

—Llegara en unos días, ya encontró a sus padres, me alegro por ella. Envía saludos para todos, en especial para Ginny y para ti.

—¿Hablaras con ella, ya sabes, con lo sucedido en la batalla?

—¡Claro que lo haré! Es justo y necesario que yo de el segundo paso, así que no serás el único estrenando novia.

—¡Harry!— Ginny ya se encontraba en la cocina, escuchó la conversación de Harry y Ron y no pudo evitar sentirse enfadada.

—¡Ginny! —Harry se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro, la estrecho en sus brazos y le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ron por su parte, no pudo evitar apretar los puños debajo de la mesa.

—Ginny, yo…em…necesito hablar contigo.

—Claro, ¿Te parece sí es después del almuerzo? Muero de hambre.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

—Hola hermanito.

—Enana.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así.

—¡Basta chicos!—Molly intervino. — Es hora de almorzar, no pierdan tiempo que la comida se enfría.

El almuerzo estuvo de lo mas animado, Ron y Ginny estaban algo incómodos como siempre. Sentían que descubrirían lo que han venido haciendo desde hace tres semanas. Ginny buscó la mano de Ron por debajo de la mesa y la estrechó.

Terminaron de almorzar, Ron subió a su habitación con la intención de darse una fría ducha, Ginny le siguió a los pocos minutos. Subió hasta el ultimo rellano y encontró a el pelirrojo buscando como desesperado en sus cajones.

—¿Qué te sucede, Ron?

—Nada, solo que no tengo idea que ponerme. — Ginny cerró la puerta y le puso seguro, se acercó a Ron y lo abrazó por detrás depositando un beso en su desnudo brazo.

—Tranquilizante Ginny, alguien nos puede ver.

—Dime que te sucede.—Demandó la pelirroja.

—Ya te dije que nada.

—No es cierto, te conozco, soy tu hermana.

—Por eso mismo, porque eso eres y no debería de sentir lo que siento. —Ron se giró y se acerco a escasos centímetros del rostro de Ginny, rozó sus labios con los de ella y después profundizó el beso, ambos exploraban su boca con deseo. Antes de que las cosas volvieran a llegar mas lejos, Ron se detuvo.

—Tienes que hablar con Harry, ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?

—Ginny…

—¡ Dímelo Ronald!

— Tú estarás con Harry y yo con Hermione, eso es lo correcto.

— Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

—No veo otra sana y razonable situación. ¿Quieres que escapemos o que?

—¡ Vayámonos Ron! Vayámonos lejos, seamos solo tú y yo. Yo te amo.

— Y sabes que yo también, pero eso no es lo correcto. Será mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí.


	4. Hermione mi novia, Ginny madre de mi hij

Dos semanas después, Hermione Granger estaba de visita en la madriguera, moría por hablar con Ron y que de una vez por todas, ser pareja.

Ginny y Harry regresaron, volvieron a ser la "feliz" pareja que todos pensaban, lo que no sabían era que Ron y Ginny algunas veces se escabullían al granero a besarse y tener sus momentos de amor de forma express. No hacia falta el desnudarse completamente, solo bastaba con besos apasionados, caricias, y un buen mueble en donde apoyarse y lo demás venía solo.

Hermione estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, leía con mucha dedicación una novela muggle, con temas de amor y un poco de incesto. En ese momento, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba el pelirrojo, algo despeinado y con la ropa desarreglada, había estado con Ginny. Se acercó con paso normal hacia la castaña, la observó por unos segundos contemplándola, se sentó y le quitó el libro de las manos.

—¿Qué sucede, Ron?

—Creo que necesitamos hablar de algo que sucedió hace un mes.

—Si no quieres, no lo hagas.

—Hermione, quiero y necesito hacerlo. —Ron tomó su mano y la acarició. La castaña se puso roja por el contacto de su mano con la piel de Ron. También el chico estaba del color de su cabello. Ambos se acercaron y se fundieron en un segundo beso, este con mas calma y mas pasional, jugando con sus lenguas en una batalla de poder. Se separaron y se sonrojaron, miraron sus manos entrelazadas y no evitaron el poder sonreír como bobos enamorados.

—Creo que sobran las palabras. —Soltó Ron

—Creo…aunque aun no tengo definido lo que somos.

—¿Quieres mas pruebas, Hermione Jean Granger? Sabes que no soy de expresar mis sentimientos, pero con ese beso y esto—Señalando sus manos unidas. —Queda más que demostrado que te amo y creo que te sucede lo mismo respecto a mí.

—Tienes razón. Te amo Ronald Bilius Weasley.

—Entonces, creo que ya somos pareja.

—¿Crees?

—¿Me harás decirlo?

—¡Por supuesto!

—De acuerdo. ¿Hermione Granger, quieres ser la novia de este pobretón y celoso pelirrojo?

—¡Claro que sí!

Se volvieron a enfrascar en un tierno beso, pero a lo lejos, Ginny y Harry los observaban. De inmediato el azabache notó furiosa y celosa a su novia.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿No te alegras? —Preguntó Harry.

—Sí, por supuesto. Es una gran felicidad que por fin estén juntos. Vayamos a dar una vuelta.

—De acuerdo.

Hermione a la semana, regresó a su casa, sus padres la necesitaban. Ella y Ron siempre lucían la cara de idiotas enamorados, Ron sabía disimular perfectamente que aun se acostaba con Ginny dos veces a la semana.

Aunque toda acción, tiene una reacción. Eso lo comprobarían los hermanos mas chicos de la familia Weasley.

Una de las tantas noches de amor y lujuria que mantenían los pelirrojos, Ron besaba el vientre de la pelirroja, sin imaginar que en ese sitio, en el interior de la chica, se había engendrado el fruto de su "amor incestuoso", de su "pecado", como dirían en el mundo muggle.

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación, sabía que su periodo ya se había retrasado dos semanas, de inmediato se alarmó, en las tantas ocasiones que estuvo con Ron, nunca utilizaron el hechizo anticonceptivo. Nunca estuvo con Harry, así que, sí ella estuviese embarazada, el padre era Ron.

Se realizó el hechizo para comprobar su embarazo, el resultado casi le quita el aliento: Tendría un bebé de su propio hermano. No tenia idea de como decírselo a él, a su familia, a Harry, a Hermione.

Tomó valor, salió de su habitación y subió el resto de las escaleras hasta el ultimo rellano.

La puerta estaba abierta, Ginny observó a su hermano, al futuro padre de su hijo.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en su habitación leyendo una revista de Quidditch, estaba tan ensimismado en la lectura, que no reparó en la presencia de su hermana en la habitación.

—¿Tienes un momento? —Preguntó Ginny.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente.

—Claro, siéntate.— Le hizo un espacio en la pequeña y mullida cama.

La pelirroja estaba nerviosa, Ron la observaba atentamente.

—Habla Ginny, me estas matando con tu silencio. ¿Es algo malo?

— No sé si tú lo tomaras así, pero no creo que sea malo, bueno, a ojos de todos, lo será.

— Dime de una maldita vez.

— Estoy…estoy embarazada. — Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, sintió su corazón detenerse, miraba fijamente a Ginny.


	5. Nos han Descubierto

—¿Estas…estas segura?

— Me realicé el hechizo, pero necesito ir con un sanador. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¡Merlín! No lo sé, lo más obvio es, tenerlo. ¡Wow! Un hijo, tuyo y mío. Mi sobrino y mi hijo.

—¿Quieres tenerlo?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso tú, no?

—¡Claro! Pero, ¿Como se lo diremos a la familia? Nos mataran.

—Tranquila, le hará daño al bebé. Ya veremos eso, mañana iremos a San Mungo.

— Nos reconocerán.

— Entonces a un hospital muggle.

Te amo Ginny, la noticia me hace muy feliz. — Besó a su hermana en los labios e instintivamente, besó el vientre de Ginny. George subió y se encontró con la escena.

—¿Por qué besas a Ginny ahí?

Se pusieron rojos y no sabían que decir, Ginny se le ocurrió algo, cero creíble, por supuesto.

—Me duele el estomago y Ron me hizo cariños.

— Exacto.

— ¿Seguros? Ginny, la poción para el dolor esta en la cocina, tómala.

— De acuerdo. — En ese momento, a Ginny le dieron unas terribles nauseas y corrió al baño.

George no dejaba de mirar a Ron.

—Dime lo que sucede, Ron.

— Ya te lo dijo Ginny.

— Hace mucho que no eras tan cariñoso con ella. Curioso. — El gemelo salió y bajó las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron y Ginny se encontraban en el consultorio de una ginecóloga muggle, gracias a pláticas con Hermione, Ginny logró recordarlo.

La doctora pudo notar que su apellido era el mismo y que se parecían, a excepción de los ojos, eso les ayudo demasiado.

—¿Son novios? — preguntó la ginecóloga.

— Sí. — Respondieron.

— Bueno, los resultados de las pruebas, arrojan que tienes mes y medio de embarazo, el feto esta en buenas condiciones, pero es preferible que cada mes, estés revisandote.

— De acuerdo.

— Pueden hacer su vida normal, eso sí, tienes que alimentarte correctamente, no beber ni fumar. Aun pueden mantener relaciones sexuales, puedes inscribirte a las clases para padres primerisos y a las de aerobics.

— Gracias.

— Bueno, felicidades y que tengan un excelente día.

Estrecharon sus manos con la doctora y partieron rumbo a la madriguera.

Ginny tenía sus habituales nauseas, iba al baño, cuidando que nadie la viera, excepto Ron. Estaban nerviosos, no sabían como se lo dirían a todos.

Una tarde, la casa estaba sola, solo Ron y Ginny se encontraban. La pelirroja estaba recostada en la cama de Ron y él yacía acostado en su regazo, acariciando el vientre plano de su hermana, en donde crecía su futuro hijo.

Ron comenzó besando el vientre de Ginny, subió a su cuello, ella lo giró, quedando él debajo de ella.

Ginny se acercó peligrosamente a Ron y con sus labios, rozó los del pelirrojo, lentamente fue bajando a su cuello, recorrió el torso de su hermano hasta llegar a su destino final.

—Esto solo me pertenece a mí. —Miraba con lujuria el miembro aun debajo de los pantalones de Ron. Desabrochó los pantalones, bajó el pantalón junto con los bóxer y comenzó a jugar con esa parte de la anatomía de Ron, este ultimo dejó de hacer otra cosa y concentrarse en el riquísimo sexo oral que su hermana le brindaba.

De un momento a otro, Ron ya estaba encima de Ginny penetrándola, besándola y estrujando sus senos, ambos desnudos con las respiraciones rápidas, entre gritos y gemidos. Al momento del orgasmo y Ron la hubiese llenado con su caliente esencia, pero cuando estaban en medio de la acción, la puerta estaba abierta, estaban Molly, Arthur, George y Percy del otro lado, inmediatamente, Ron se bajó de Ginny, ambos trataban de cubrirse.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? — Molly Weasley lucía más que enojada. — Llego a mi casa y escucho gritos y gemidos, abro la puerta y encuentro a mis dos hijos menores, en la cama, ¿Como se atreven?

— Vístanse, por favor. — Arthur y Molly bajaron y George solo les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

Ron y Ginny se vistieron en silencio, antes de salir y bajar a enfrentarse a sus padres, se besaron, diciendose en ese beso, lo mucho que se amaban, se apoyarían y necesitaban.

Estaban en la sala, sus padres y ellos.

—¿Quieren explicarse? ¿Desde cuando lo hacen?

— Es difícil pero…— Ron estaba nervioso. — Ginny y yo, nos amamos.

—¿Qué diantres estas diciendo, Ronald Weasley? Aunque en el mundo mágico, el incesto esté permitido, nunca lo consentiría en mi casa, en mi familia. — Decía Molly.

— Te iras a vivir a otro lado, Ronald. Veremos si con tía Muriel o a otro lado. — Arthur hablaba serio.

—Espero que esto, no tenga consecuencias.

— En eso te equivocas, mamá. Ron y yo tendremos un bebé, tengo mes y medio de embarazo.

—¿!Qué¡? ¿Quieren matarnos o que? Esto no puede suceder. Lo tendrás, pero lo haremos pasar por hijo de Harry. ¡Harry! Merlin, ¿Como se los diremos a Harry y Hermione! Si él no acepta, lo darás en adopción, Ginny.

— ¡También es mi hijo, madre!— Soltó Ron poniéndose de pie.

— No opinaran. — Respondieron sus padres.

— No decidirán por nosotros. Ron y yo somos los padres de ese bebé. — La pelirroja subió a su habitación, Arrhur se acercó a Ron, y por primera vez, le dio una bofetada, a Ron le dolió demasiado, pero no dejaría sola a su hermana.

—¿Como te atreviste a hacer eso? Mañana mismo te iras de esta casa.


	6. Escaparemos

Ron subió las escaleras, al pasar por la habitación de Ginny, escuchó sus sollozos, no pudo evitar seguirse, entró y la encontró tirada sobre su cama, llorando.

La tomó por los brazos, aparto restos de lagrimas de su rostro, buscó sus labios y se apodero de ellos, se enfrascaron en un tierno beso, al separarse, Ginny se arrojó sobre Ron, situandose en su pecho.

— No quiero que nos separen, no quiero que mi hijo crezca con la idea de que otro, es su padre.

— Yo tampoco, Ginny. Los amo, a ti y al bebé.

Escapemos, Vayámonos a otro lado, donde nadie nos conozca. Tú y yo nos amamos, Ginny.

Se irían por la noche, donde nadie los viera, irían a un modesto hotel en el Londres muggle, al amanecer, partirían a Escocia y de ahí a Italia.

Se fueron sin dejar nota alguna, tampoco avisaron a sus respectivas parejas.

Al llegar a su habitación en el hotel, no dejaban de besarse, a la siguiente hora, Ginny ya estaba junto con Ron, desnuda en la cama, estaba de rodillas y Ron detrás de ella, disfrutando las caricias de Ron en su clítoris y él penetrándola por detrás. La chica se apoyó con los codos en la cama, seguía de rodillas, ahora Ron masajeaba sus senos y la seguía penetrando por detrás. Después de unos minutos, Ginny estaba a horcajadas sobre Ron y lo montaba, él la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda, se besaban con deseo, se giraron y la pelirroja envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Ron y atraerlo mas a ella, su recompensa fue un fuerte y merecido orgasmo y sentir el caliente semen de su hermano en su interior.

Tratando de acompasar la respiración, se quedaron en esa posición, Ron acercó su rostro al de Ginny, depositando cortos besos en sus labios, después la chica acariciaba el sudoroso rostro de Ron y él solo la observaba.

—¿Me prometes que todos los días serán así?

—Te lo prometo. Cada vez será mejor que la otra. Y viviremos los tres juntos, como una familia.

Harry y Hermione, no tenían noticias de sus respectivas parejas, una carta enviada desde Escocia, llego a sus manos una nublada mañana.

Hermione estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas al termino de leer la carta, fue a la madriguera en donde encontró a una nerviosa Molly y un Harry lastimado, sosteniendo un pergamino.

A los veinte minutos después se encontraba toda la familia reunida en la modesta sala de la madriguera.

—No lo puedo creer, mis hijos se aman y se escapan. Tenemos que encontrarlos. —Decía asustada Molly.

Bill tomó la palabra y algo consternado habló.

—Sabemos que el incesto no esta prohibido en nuestro mundo, pero es bajo el consentimiento de la familia. Esto tal vez es reciente, nunca dieron indicios de que algo pasaba entre ellos.

—Te equivocas Bill. —Soltó George.

—¿De que hablas? —Preguntó Hermione por primera vez.

—Hace dos noches, los encontramos en una situación privada.

—¿Ya lo sabían? Cuéntanos que sucedió. —Demandó Harry.

—Hace dos noches, Ron y Ginny se quedaron en la madriguera, solos.

Nosotros, ósea mis padres, Percy y yo, llegamos del ministerio y del callejón. Al salir de la chimenea, escuchamos ruidos de arriba, decidimos ir a investigar.

Los ruidos provenían de la habitación de Ron, hechizaron la puerta, pero olvidaron silenciar la habitación.

Los encontramos en la cama, Ron encima de ella, lo demás ya lo imaginaran. Mamá esta furiosa con ellos. Mis padres hablaron con ellos, dijeron que se amaban y Ginny…

— Ginny, ¿Que? — Preguntó la castaña.

— Ginny esta embarazada de Ron, tiene mes y medio de embarazo.

—¿Qué? — Preguntaron castaña y azabache.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Ginny ya se encontraban en Italia, disfrutando de su amor sin limites. Vivían en un apartamento en el mundo muggle.

Salían a la calle tomados de la mano, paraban y se besaban como dos novios enamorados, se entregaban al deseo y pasión de su amor casi todas las noches.

—¿Y si nos casamos? — Preguntó un día Ron.

—¿Estas seguro de eso?

—Más que seguro, case monos aquí y quizás en un tiempo regresemos a Gran Bretaña. Ya nadie nos podrá separar.

—Bueno, no es la propuesta de matrimonio que esperaba, pero acepto ser tu esposa.

Y así se hizo, al siguiente mes, Ron y Ginny se casaron en el mundo mágico, todos sabían que también en la Italia muggle estaba terminantemente prohibido el incesto. El único error que cometieron al casarse, es que se daría aviso del matrimonio en el ministerio en Londres y con eso, los encontrarían.

Su pequeña luna de miel, fue en Roma. Consistía en visitar la ciudad y algunas veces, haciendo el amor en la habitación del hotel.

Estaban en su ultimo día de su luna de miel, desnudos, enfrascados en su sesión de besos. Ron la penetró con tal fuerza que su hermana terminó por morder su hombro para ahogar otro grito; últimas embestida le dio con tal fuerza, que sintió como el orgasmo la invadía por completo y su prolongación instantánea al notar como él aun no terminaba del todo.

Un gemido, casi comparado con un aullido fue lo que inició la descarga de su hermano en su interior, con tanta fuerza que ella misma podía apreciar el clímax que él sentía dentro de su ser, atrayéndola al orgasmo que ya había iniciado.

Después de cuatro días, regresaron a su pequeño apartamento muggle.

El embarazo de Ginny ya se notaba, hace unos días cumplió cinco meses, Ron trabajaba en una tienda muggle, juntaban para las cosas del bebe, en un mes, les dirían que seria. Estaban muy emocionados, pero en todo matrimonio, surgen peleas.


	7. Es nuestra vida

Ginny estaba muy sensible debido al embarazo, se sentía deprimida, reclamándole a Ron, iniciaron una pelea.

—¿Te vas a ir con ella?

—¿Cual ella?

— Sí, regresaras a Londres y te veras con Hermione.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Sé que saldrás de la ciudad, no me mientas.

— Estas loca, Ginny.

— Entonces, ya sales con otra.

— Era una sorpresa, pero sí, iré a Roma y veré si puedo postular para ser auror. Quiero darte lo mejor a ti y al bebé.

— Lo siento, ya sabes, el embarazo me tiene sensible.

— No te preocupes, Ginny.

— Bésame.

Ron no se hizo del rogar y la besó, jugaban con sus labios, ella acariciaba el cabello de su hermano y él, acariciaba su ya casi extinta cintura.

El timbre los hizo separarse, casi no recibían visitas. Decidieron bajar los dos.

Ginny caminó con dirección a la puerta y al abrirla, se sorprendió de ver a sus padres, y hermanos del otro lado de la puerta.

—Mamá, ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Como nos encontraron?

—¿Podemos pasar?—Molly lucia seria.

—Pasen. — Todos tomaron asiento en la sala de aquella casa, justo a lado de donde se encontraba George, había una foto de Ron y Ginny el día de su boda, el gemelo la tomó y la observó por unos segundos.

—¿Se casaron?—Preguntó el gemelo.

—Sí…

—¿Por que lo hicieron, Ginny?

—Nos amamos mamá, queríamos demostrarnos nuestro amor sin sentirnos como unos delincuentes.

—¡Son hermanos! Son nuestros hijos, Ginny. Ronald, no lo puedo creer, se escapan y ni una nota dejan.

Solo enviaron pergaminos a Harry y Hermione, todos hablan de su boda por allá. Por eso los encontramos, por eso los encontramos, por su boda.

Mírate Ginny, llevas en tu vientre a un hijo de tu hermano.

— No lo regalaré.

— Y tú, hijo. Echaste por la borda tus sueños de ser auror, serás el padre de tu sobrino. No lo entiendo, ustedes tenían a sus parejas.

Mañana nos iremos de regreso a Londres.

— No pensamos regresar. — Atajo Ron.

— No se los estoy pidiendo, solo les aviso que mañana me regreso, serán bienvenidos cuando piensen bien las cosas.

Se retiraron de su apartamento. Ginny estaba ausente para después hablar.

—Ron, ¿No entiendes?

—¿De que hablas?

—Seremos padres y tíos de nuestro hijo.

—Maldición Ginny, no me importa y tampoco te debería importar a ti.

— Lo mejor será que yo me regrese con mamá.

— No hablaras en serio. Estamos casados, decidimos estar juntos.

— Sí, Ron, lo sé, pero ponte a pensar. ¿Qué le diremos al bebé?

— La verdad. Ginny no me puedes dejar.

— Es lo mejor.


	8. Aviso

**Hola, se preguntarán el motivo por el que apenas estoy e actualizando, responderé: este no es un capítulo, más bien, es para dar una triste noticia con respecto a este fic. **

**Bueno, me apena decir mucho que ya no podré continuar con esta historia. Lo he intentado, me he sentado frente a la computadora y lo que he escrito no me gusta. Tenía la idea de como desarrollarla, pero para llegar ahí, no he podido. **

**Si alguien quiere esperarme largos meses a que la termine, bienvenido, aunque también existe otra opción. sí alguien gusta continuarla, editarla, reescribirla, tiene me autorización, eso sí, me tiene que dejar un comentario o mensaje privado para saber quien es. **

**Lo lamento, y juro y perjuro que esto no sucederá con el resto de mis Fics, ya casi están listos. **

**Creo que estas notas están prohibidas, pero es la forma avisar. **

**Besos x**


End file.
